Home
by vamphony
Summary: Home isn't always a place. Home isn't always four walls. Sometimes, it's a pair of eyes and two heartbeats. Post 8x16.


_**I feel so amazing! Lately, I**_ _**have felt so down and terrible but I was pleasantly surprised when I**_ _**was able not only to get this one shot about Delena**_ _**but Captain Swan as well. I posted the one about Emma and Hook too. So, if you like that couples then you should go check out them out too. I'm so happy that I'm finally able to get a post series finale one shot out! I've wanted to do one for months but it never really came out right but this one did! Yay! Enjoy. BTW, I**_ _**just have to tell you that I love the picture for this story that I'm going to use! It's so beautiful. I know some of what happened in the series finale but I'm not going to bebother and watch the full episode yet and get my heart broken. So, this is my version and it's set five years into the future.**_

 _ **A huge thanks to my beta; Salvatoreboys4ever**_

 **Summary;** _ **Home isn't always a place. Home isn't**_ _**always**_ _**four walls. Sometimes, it's**_ _**two eyes and a heartbeat. Post TVD**_ _**finale.**_

* * *

He looked too innocent.

It was almost unnerving.

She carefully rolled onto her side not to wake him and gazed over his sleeping face. His features were much softer in sleep, the lines that usually creased his brow replaced by the youthful appearance that matched those of others their age. His heart thumped in accordance with slow, shallow breaths. Serenity was plastered across his face as he slept. At peace, his consciousness swirled in the land of dreams, oblivious to the physical world. He looked _peaceful_.

Her thoughts eventually lead back to their conversation before she was gone just as it always did.

 _"Five years from now, where do you see yourself?"_

 _"Easy. With you."_

It had all been cleared up, _finally_. It had taken five years to happen and countless of trails and errors but they had finally found a way to break the link between Bonnie and Elena. They had searched every grimoire, spoken to The Originals in hopes they would have _something._ No luck though. But, the answer had been right in front of them the entire time. The twins had enough power to break the link that Kai used against them. Damon had guessed there was an irony considering they weren't the regular run of the mills girls like they had previously thought. They had all the magic they had been looking for to override Kai's power to end it and _him_ once and for all.

Bonnie wouldn't have to die, thankfully. The loophole had been found and Elena could finally awake with her best friend by her side because everyone knew Elena would drown in guilt until the day she died if Bonnie would have to lose her life for her. Damon had told her everyone was waiting eagerly for when she awoke and how excited and nervous he had been because they spend so long from each other. He told her all what happened the moment she was under Kai's spell. Lily and her goons, Caroline pregnant, Stefan and Caroline's relationship growing, all the magic that had been spreading around, Katherine's return, the witch that tracked Damon making him forget about her, and even Stefan's tragic death and Caroline's mourning. It broke her heart but she tried to focus on the good rather than bad as much as it hurt to think about. She was even able to meet the twins! They were so adorable and kind. Damon teased that they would grow up to be like her.

He told her how much he had wanted to kick out everyone so they could be alone when she woke up and how anxious he felt with so many people in the room but knew she would want to see everyone, not just him. He told her they were free. Whatever darkness and evil that had been surrounding Mystic Falls was finally gone and dead. Damon said he would always been cautious and even a little paranoid about a "happy ending" because of the past but believed whole heartedly they could be happy together.

A huge smile graced her lips when she thought back to when she awakened and they were finally able to have time to their selves after she spoke with their friends.

 _"Didn't think you'd be back so soon."_

 _Elena gasped and slightly jumped, putting a hand over her heart when she saw Damon come out of his bathroom with only a pair of sweatpants on. Of course. Leave it to Damon to still be able to scare her even when he was a human and even when she knew he was in here._

 _She shyly smiled at him, licking her dry lips and crossed her arms. "What do you mean?" she asked, furrowing her eyebrows._

 _He stopped walking and turned to her in front of his_ _king-sized_ _bed she_ _remembered_ _they loved to put to use in the past._

 _Damon's_ _breath_ _hitched in his throat the moment his eyes landed on her for the_ _second_ _time that night. And, he knew he would never get over how much she had such an effect on him after all this time._

 _Her emotions were not easily hidden on her innocent face and doe eyes. Her pain was evident in the crease of her lovely brow and the down-curve of her full lips, no doubt from when she_ _learned_ _just what had happened while she was asleep. But her eyes, her eyes showed her soul just as they always had. They were a deep pool of restless gold, an ocean of hopeless grief her chocolate orbs locked on him. As he_ _looked into her eyes he_ _knew, all the beauty of the universe could not even hope to compete with one_ _simple thing._ _Passion._

 _Passion turned her eyes into orbs of the brightest fire, and in them he_ _read clearly that she would fight to the very last tear for her life just as he would. She would not let the world break her. Not again. Not like it had tried so many times. Sure,_ _she would cry, but she would never let them take her true self from her. She clung to it with passion. Passion was one of the many things that_ _made her beautiful. And, it was clear as day in her eyes staring at him._

 _"I mean with seeing everyone again. I just didn't think you'd be back in here so soon. I thought you wanted more time to talk and catch up on everything."_

 _She shrugged, taking a step closer. "I can always talk to them more later. Besides, I want you to tell me what's happened. But, we'll talk later."_

 _She paused, tucking her hair behind her ears. And, he couldn't help but fall harder at the sight. She still had every little_ _adorable,_ _little_ _quirks about her that he loved from day one. She walked closer, drawing him out of his trance and bit down on her bottom lip._

 _"Right_ _now... I want to be here. With you."_

 _He_ _swore_ _he could feel his heart skip a beat like in all those fake Hollywood movies. He still couldn't believe she was here and she awake. He had dreamt of this day for so long and spent do_ _many_ _nights_ _driving_ _himself mad with_ _negative_ _thoughts and spiteful voice that taunted him saying Elena would never wake up and never come back to him._

 _But, she had. And she was standing right in front of him on the_ _room they always shared. She was really here. This wasn't a dream or a figment of his imagination._

 _The love of his love really stood in_ _front_ _of him, telling him that she wanted to be with him. He didn't think he had ever felt happier in his life than this moment._

 _The next thing either of them knew, Damon had moved and slammed his lips against hers nearly knocking all wind from her lungs. She inhaled sharply as she_ _was pressed against his warm chest, chiseled to perfection as she kissed him back. The kiss obliterated every thought as if she could think clearly with him around anyways. Elena's_ _body went rigid with surprise as delicious trembles shook her body and the euphoric warmth blossomed within her once more in months. She_ _was breathless with delight as he showered her with gentle, soft kisses, each with its own flicker of warmth screaming pure desperation from the time they spent apart. As cheesy as it sounds, it's just like the movies. For that single moment time stops. It's just him_ _and her. There's no war, no death, no suffering, just them._

 _Drunk on endorphins his only desire was to touch her, to move his hands under her smooth summer layers and feel her perfect softness. In moments the soft caress has become_ _firmer, he_ _savored_ _her lips and the quickening of her breath that matched his own. A kiss like this was a beginning, a promise of much more to come._

 _And all too soon, they_ _had_ _to pull away for some_ _much-needed_ _oxygen._

 _With her cheeks still blushing hotly, she glanced back up into his captivating blue eyes. He leaned down, resting his forehead against_ _hers_ _catching his breath._ _Elena_ _watched breathlessly as his eyes studied hers with silent intensity. His warm breath ghosted across her face. The heat seemed to travel through her veins, warming her body all over again._

 _She couldn't help the smile that made its way to her lips and she thought she couldn't believe that she was actually here with him. That they were standing and touching each other like she had_ _dreamt_ _about in her coma. She didn't actually think she would ever come back but the moment he pressed their lips together, she knew it was real and maybe they could_ _actually_ _have a life... a_ _future_ _together._

 _"I missed you so much." Damon sighed, cupping her face. His_ _eyes_ _had grown so soft, his voice a small whisper filled with love and happiness that they were together once again. "You have no idea."_

 _Elena shook her head, a teasing smile on her lips, a twinkle in her eyes. "I do. I missed you too, Damon. I never thought we would see each other again. I thought_ _that_ _something_ _would go wrong again or that one of us would die before I_ _could wake up and that we'd never speak-"_

 _Damon placed a finger over her lips, stopped her negative rant in its tracks._

 _"Hey..." he whispered, drawing her attention back to him._

 _"Yeah?" she asked teary eyed._

 _"Don't think like that. I know our track record hasn't been the best, especially with everything_ _around_ _us... but we're here. Right now. We don't have to worry or stress or watch our backs for someone trying to hurt us or our family. I'm here and you're here, 'Lena. We're together. It's okay." He whispered, rubbing his thumb over her sun kissed skin, comforting her._

 _They couldn't think like that anymore. He knew it was almost a setting that was inside and it always had been switched on from the_ _super naturals_ _and magic around them but they didn't need it anymore. They could be free and live happily now._

 _She nodded, a tear falling from her eye and sliding down her cheek. Damon immediately wiped it away with the pad of his thumb and started kissing her face starting with her cheeks, eyelids and then forehead as the smile_ _reappeared_ _on her lips._

 _"I love you." Elena whispered, staring at him._

 _His appearance alone was seductive. His_ _rugged features were alluring. He's got that Adonis_ _look going on, dark eyes that make her_ _weak at the knees. He has the heart of a lion and the soul of an angel. He's a fair few inches taller than her, which she_ _liked. He's slim, muscular, with an almost perfectly symmetrical face and_ _angular_ _cheekbones. His raven black hair, which glisten in the moonlight illuminating from the window, was combed back and his face carefully structured. As if God had molded him just to spoil her_ _eyes. The cold blue eyes of the man were full of intensity. He had a Roman nose and a thin pair of lips that was in a form of a smirk._ _His pale skin looked so..._ _right._

 _"I love you more." Damon replied, his lips curving into a slight_ _smirk_ _that he knew she loved. Her cheeks blushed, until she was scarlet and roasting hot from his gaze._

 _"Stop." she laughed, trying to put a hand up in front of her face to block him from looking at her._

 _He pulled her hand away and smiled before his hands slid down her body, gripping_ _her hips. She gasped and giggled when he lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist._

 _"Damon!" Elena playfully squealed, her face hot. She licked her lips wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning close to him, all traces of amusement disappearing from her face. "I'm not too_ _heavy,_ _am I?"_

 _Damon's eyes shot up to hers_ _at her dumbfounded at her question and looked at her as if she was crazy._

 _"What? No. What kind of question is that?"_

 _She bit her lip and looked behind him at the bed. "I was just wondering because we're not vampires anymore-"_

 _"So, you think because I_ _don't_ _have super strength that I_ _can't pick you up like I used too?"_

 _"I mean, I was just making sure."_

 _He shook his head. "Elena, I don't need vampire strength to_ _lift_ _you up. You're as light as a feather. You're not heavy in anyway._ _I'm_ _sure the twins could pick you up with one hand that's how little you weigh."_

 _Elena couldn't help but chuckle and playfully roll her eyes at him._

 _"Granted, you're the perfect size for me but you are pretty skinny. But, in a good way." he purred, kissing her red cheek._

 _"Whatever you weirdo."_

 _At her response, Damon turned and dropped her on his king sized causing her to gasp._

 _"I think you're the_ _weirdo_ _considering you've had on the same dress you've been asleep for months in and you woke up over 8 hours ago."_

 _Elena reached up and grabbed a pillow from the bed and threw it at him as he was leaving the room, laughing._

 _Oh,_ _how good it felt to be home._

She was pulled out of her memory when the bed shifted and she blinked, her eyes refocusing back on whatever caused the movement.

Her eyes widened when she saw bright blue eyes staring right back at her, a smirk on his lips.

"Why do love to constantly scare me?" she asked, pursing her lips at him.

He shrugged, continuing to smirk. "Because It's funny to me. And, your reactions are priceless."

"Ha ha." She deadpanned, rolling her eyes. "When did you wake up?"

"A while ago. I've just been laying here watching you."

"Because that's not creepy, _at all._ " She smiled, licking her lips.

"You know what? Hush it woman. I can't tell you how many times I've caught you staring at me when I woke up or staring at me in general. But, I can't really blame you. I mean, look at me." Damon said, cockiness clear as day in his voice and Elena couldn't help but think mortality hasn't changed him one bit. He was still the same Damon. But, she couldn't really complain. It was one of the many things she loved about him.

"But, anyways," Damon continued, his smirk disappearing. "It looked like whatever you were daydreaming about was pretty satisfying with the way you were grinning from ear-to-ear."

He was clearly hinting at something. He wanted to know what she was thinking about.

"I was just thinking about when I first woke up and when we were in your room. I always think about it. I loved talking with our friends and family again and even meeting the twins but my favorite memory of when I first woke up is seeing you again. Both times. When we were in your room, I felt so at home am comfortable."

"What about when you woke up? What was it like when you saw me? Saw all of us?"

Elena's face instantly lit up, eager to answer.

"Well... I felt a lot of things. I had so many emotions running through my head when I took my first breath when the coffin opened up..."

 _Oxygen was the first thing she noticed._ _Fresh, cool_ _air seeping into her lungs. The first breath came out a strangled gasp like she was in pain and seconds later, her eyes reopened for the first time, unfocused as to what was going on around her. She sat up, making sure she was able to hold her head up like a newborn baby and looked wildly around the room, bewildered as to where she was._

 _Her eyes finally took a glance and she noticed every person she loved was all there. She blinked and realized they were all in Damon's room again. It had hardly changed but there_ _was_ _some slight changes she would have to ask him about later._

 _Damon came closer and held his hand out to her, resting it on her cheek. "Elena." he said, trying to get her attention. "Focus. Listen to me. Listen to my voice, baby. Come back to me. Come back."_

 _There was a shift in her eyes and she finally looked up at him, her mouth slightly open at the sound of his voice._

 _And that moment, Elena finally knew she was home. She didn't have to constantly think about 'what-ifs' and different scenarios when she wouldn't return or never see Damon again. She didn't have to worry anymore. She didn't have to lay in a coffin and be a literal sleeping beauty._

 _Tears welled up in her eyes and she plastered a small smile on her lips._

 _"Hi." she said, her voice hoarse and small but his vampire sense caught it and the simple greeting was enough to make him stagger back._

 _His vision became blurry and he wasn't ashamed to let_ _tears_ _fall from his eyes at the sight of her. She was really here with him._

 _"Hi." He said back, his voice weak._

 _He swallowed back a sob that wanted to escape his lips but he instead, placed his hand on her cheek and rubbed the pad of his thumb on her skin soothingly._

 _"Welcome home, baby. We missed you."_

"I still can't believe that you're here. I still think it's a dream and that when I wake up, you're going to be gone again and I'll be alone." Damon sighed, playing with the ends of her hair.

"No, Damon. This isn't a dream. Just like you said when I woke up 'I'm here and you're here.' I used to think it was a dream too and that I would wake back up in a coffin but this makes me realize that it's all over. We can have the life we always wanted and that's what makes me believe that this is real. These moments are what reminds me."

He grinned, his baby blue eyes twinkling. Elena shyly smiled, knowing full well that Damon was about to seduce her. Even before he touched her she felt his hands and her lungs expanded with heated air. His face had the lilt she knew so well - his expression soft with the smile that already played on his face. His hand reaches under her hair below her ear, his thumb caresses her cheek. Suddenly she see him, his eyes revealing more than his words can express and her heart flutters as he draws closer to her lips.

He leaned forward and light pressed his lips against hers. Their lips finally united together, her plump, velvety lips compelling against his slimmer, warm ones, dancing around and soon bonding together. Her eyes closed fearlessly, but the closure didn't let her see darkness, it instead created colors of fondness. Her nerves soon began to relax, any troubles, any leftover pain began to melt away and the surroundings began to disappear leaving only her, her and Damon. His lips felt so gentle so warm, she felt her hands begin to slide up his chest and encircle his neck, as the kiss began to grow heavy.

She continued kissing him hungrily wanting more.

Their lips parted and clasped onto one another once again with an adding of more pressure. The heat flowing throughout her body began to grow as she felt his other hand slide on her cleavage hidden in his huge t-shirt. His insistent mouth was parting her trembling lips, sending wild tremors along her nerves, inflicting sensations she had never known she was capable of feeling.

His hand crept up under his shirt and touched her skin, ready to slowly peel the shirt off her skin when the door opened up, causing them to pull apart and looked for the culprit that opened their door.

Two small bodies jumped up on the bed and the couple smiled and shook their head playfully as the girls made themselves comfortable on the bed.

"What are you munchkins doing?" Damon asked, propping his head up on his arm.

The girls giggled. "We wanted to see you and Ewena." Josie piped up, smiling.

"And, we was bored." Lizzie added on causing Elena to shake her head once again.

"Why don't you guys go bother your father." Damon suggested, shooing them away with his hand. "I like you two but I'm busy with my woman. You two know how I feel about that."

The girls both blushed. "We sorry, Daymin. We didn't mean to bother you. We just wanted to see you and Ewena." Josie said, faking a sad look.

"You promise to pway with us later if we weave?" Lizzie asked, crossing her arms like petulant child.

Damon sighed dramatically, seeming to think it over in his head before nodding. "Yes, if you two leave right now and don't come back until we leave our room, I will play with you guys. But, if you come back before me and Elena leave, I won't play with you. Got it?"

The girls both nodded, their eyes lighting up. "We promise, Daymin!"

The hoped off the bed and ran out of the room, leaving the door wide open.

Damon rolled his eyes out of frustration at the girls but decided he was too lazy and comfortable to get up and close it.

He wordlessly pulled the blanket off Elena's body, knowing she would still be covered by his shirt and her underwear and smiled, reaching down to touch her stomach.

"I want to meet my baby, already." He sighed. "I want to meet him or her already. I don't want to wait any longer."

He hated this state of silent lethargy, this waiting, he felt trapped. The moment she told him of this pregnancy, he immediately wanted to meet their baby. It was one of things he always wanted in life way before Katherine or vampirism and now he could finally have that when he never thought he would have the chance. He wanted to skip to the birth already.

"Sorry, Mister Salvatore. You're just going to have to wait. We still have five more months." Elena teased as he moved from beside her and down the bed to her belly.

His hand moved down her body, touching her skin and went over her small stomach. It expanded out to prove that another being resided within her that they created together. Two heartbeats within one stout body. Damon smiled into her skin and pressed light kisses to her rounding belly that held their growing child.

"I know, _Misses_ Salvatore but I want our child out of your stomach and in my arms. I can't stand this waiting."

"Well, too bad." Elena replied, staring down at him kissing her stomach. "I'm going to enjoy this pregnancy. I'm going to walk around the house with my stomach out, I'm going to eat everything I want and boss everybody around but mostly you." She teased, smiling.

Damon smirked into her skin. "Don't forget about pregnancy sex. I heard it's the best."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, how could I forget? It was the thing that made this baby. Of course, pregnancy sex would be the first thing on your mind. You are _Damon Salvatore_ after all. I'm not surprised in any kind of way."

He shrugged, unapologetic. "You shouldn't be."

He moved once again and was now lying next to her again, a huge grin on his face. He went back to playing with the ends of her hair as she looked at him confused.

"What's that face?"

"I'm happy." Damon replied, his eyes glinting and he smirked, remembering the steamy first night they spend together and the _delicious_ morning after.

She laughed, her smile growing and leaned in closer to him. "I'm happy too, Mr. Salvatore."

The corners of his mouth curved upwards. "I love you, Mrs. Salvatore and I can't wait to have our little baby and meet him or her. I promise that I'll make you proud and take perfect care of our little one. I won't let anything touch them and I'll smother them in love when you actually will give him or her up to me. I know you won't let that baby go for nothing."

"Well, you are right. I might keep the baby to myself a lot but I _guess_ I can hand him or her over to you." She sighed dramatically, smiling before her expression turned serious. "I know you'll take care of our baby, Damon. You won't let anyone or anything touch them and I know you'll love him or her to the fullest. Your heart is so big even though you liked to always hide it but I know our baby won't be spared an ounce of that love you show me. I love you so much." she replied, teary eyed with happiness.

"We'll be the best parents." Damon smirked, lightly kissing her lips.

"I know we will." Elena said, biting down on her lip, smiling.

The door suddenly opened back up, hitting the wall and the couple looked over at the action.

"No playtime, munchkins!" Damon yelled as the girls giggled and ran back out of the room. Damon sighed before kissing Elena and jumping out of bed to follow the twins as she followed, their life finally complete. Finally _home._

* * *

 _ **I actually had to look up the**_ _**twins**_ _**name because I didn't watch the last two season of TVD. I stopped the moment Elena went into a coma. I only started to watch because of Damon and Elena and sure I**_ _**liked seeing the other things on it but my sole reason for watching it was because of**_ _**Delena**_ _**so**_ _**the**_ _**moment**_ _**they stopped showing it, I left. I know what happened but I actually**_ _**haven't**_ _**watch the episodes nor do I**_ _**plan too anytime soon.**_

 _ **This one shot was so much fun to write! I hope you all enjoyed! Tell me your thoughts not only about the one shot but TVD series finale. It was so disappointing and I'm still so upset with**_ _**Julie**_ _**Plec**_ _**and the TVD writers. The last three**_ _**seasons**_ _**of**_ _**TVD**_ _**was such a**_ _**waste**_ _**and such a disappointment. Bye guys! Love you all!**_


End file.
